Framed
by Silver Fang 101
Summary: When Kid Flash is framed for a crime he did not commit, he has to go to Tokyo, Japan to clear his good name. On the run from the Justice League, and the police, how will he and his new alley find out who's framing him? And what's this about Cadmus?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I'm reposting this one. I'm sorry about giving you the wrong Chapter. I thought I saved the changes to it, but apparently I thought wrong. Now, I want to do something a bit different than other stories. I have figured out a way to stop writers block! Yes, amazing as it is, I actually did. I want to hear suggestions from YOU! The Reader and the Reviewer. I'm sure that I'll be able to fit both mine and some of your ideas' into the story. Now, I won't be doing everyone's suggestions, so don't be disappointed if you don't see your idea please. I also want the people to stay in character, so no Kid Flash turning all drama-like. I won't be able to get a new chapter up again unless you all help me. Please tell your friends about this fanfiction too, I really want to see what's going to happen.**

"Kid." Flash said seriously as he and the other found members of the Justice League walked into the Young Justice Headquarters.

"Oh, hey Flash, we were about to put in a movie; Sleepy Hollow I think we're watching. Why don't you and the others pull up a chair and watch it with us?" Kid Flash grinned as the other Young Justice members rolled their eyes bemusedly at the young speedster.

"We're not here to watch a movie." Aquaman said. "We're here to arrest you." Kid Flash's bowl full of popcorn he had in his hands fell to the ground as all the members of the Young Justice looked at the Justice League members in total shock.

"For what?" Kid Flash questioned confused.

"Don't pretend you don't know, Kid." Flash shook his head. "I just don't know what was going through your mind when you robbed that bank in Tokyo, Japan. You hurt a lot of people, Kid, I thought Iris and me raised you better than that."

"Wait, wait, wait, is this some kind of joke?" Kid Flash asked horrified at the idea that they would actually think that he would go bad.

"I wish it was." Flash admitted as he brought out a pair of cuffs. "Are we going to do this the easy way, or the hard way?"

"You can't be serious. You know I would never do something like that!" Kid Flash snapped as he took a step back. "I was here all day!"

"I _thought_ you wouldn't do something like this." Flash said calmly as he took a step towards the speedster.

"Wait, there must be a mistake. Remember, you haven't allowed us out of here all day." Robin stepped in for his friend and teammate.

"I'm sorry Robin, but we have evidence that it was him." Batman apologized in his usual dark fashion.

"This is messed up! I would never do something like that!" Kid Flash snapped angrily before he zoomed off.

"Don't run, Kid, it'll just make things worse for you." Flash warned as he appeared in front of the kid.

"Wasn't planning on running away first, just planning to push a button." Kid Flash growled as he slammed his fist onto the big red button. There were flashing lights and a loud siren before Kid Flash zoomed off again. He slid underneath the closing door and looked back at the others just before it closed fully. He got up and zoomed off.

Superman easily ripped off the door only to see that Kid Flash was gone.

"It's too late right now, we have to wait until he shows up again." Flash told them.

"My apologies for speaking out like this to you my king," Aqualad began, "but I refuse to believe that Kid Flash would rob a bank and hurt innocent bystanders. He might have a smart mouth, but he is a person of good nature."

"Then why would he run?" Green Lantern asked.

"Maybe it's because the one person he trusts the most just tried to arrest him without getting his side of the story." Superboy suggested angrily.

"Well, it's too late; he's already running from justice, he won't be able to hide forever." Batman said as Robin turned off the alarm system.

"He will not need to hide forever." Aqualad said. "We shall clear his name."

"No way. You kids need to stay out of this." Flash said.

"I agree, you're too close to Kid Flash to actually be…" Martian Manhunter started.

"To actually be what?" Superboy asked. "To be trusted?"

Meanwhile, somewhere in Tokyo, Japan, Kid Flash had turned to Wally West, and was sneaking into the bank he supposedly 'robbed'.

"What's this?" Wally muttered to himself as he knelt down next to a piece of cloth. "It looks like…the cloth from my supersuit. Okay man, this is getting way too weird."

**Okay, remember to submit your ideas, please! Everyone is welcome, except those who give out viruses, I have enough problems with my computer as it is. I'll put your name up at the top in the next chapter so I don't give anything away in the chapter I picked your submission for.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Maybe I wasn't as clear as I would've like to have been when I reposted the first chapter, but I actually want you to tell me what you want to be put into the story. To actually be PUT INTO the story. Yes, I am annoyingly weird enough to think that up. Hope you like this new story. I know that Barry would've stood up for Wally, but who's to say that he didn't stand up for him? Who's to say that that wasn't just part of my nefarious plan to just get you to think about what's going to happen? Who knows, even I don't know. It's kind of hard for me to stay on one thought for too long.**

"Kid, what are you doing in here?" Someone asked, and Wally turned to look behind him. There were about a dozen cops behind him.

"Who me?" Wally asked with a worry grin on his face. "Well, I was just…I'm here too…" He thought for an answer desperately.

"He's with me!" Someone announced. Wally blinked and everyone stood clear of the doorway. "Everyone back off of him, he's new at this." It turned out to be a young woman of about 21 years of age. She had black hair that went down to the middle of her back in a high pony-tail. Her sapphire blue eyes glistened with both mischief and seriousness. She stood at an impressive height of 6 feet even with pale skin that the moonlight shone off elegantly. She was dressed up in a bright blue short-sleeve shirt with black slacks. On her feet she wore a pair of black combat boots.

"Hikari-san!" The officers snapped to attention.

"Leave the boy alone, Gohan-san." The lady that was called Hikari ordered. "He's with me; he was that student that I told you about."

"Y…Yes ma'am!" The officer named Gohan stuttered.

"Come on." Hikari told Wally, and despite being called an idiot, Wally wasn't about to pass up a chance to get out. Wally jogged towards her side, and she grabbed his arm before pulling him out of the robbed bank.

"Thanks for bailing me out back there." Wally thanked, and was about to go before she harshly pulled him in front of her.

"What the hell were you thinking?" She hissed at him angrily.

"W…what?" Wally asked shocked.

"It has to be the dumbest thing to do, coming to the scene of the crime." She growled. "You should've waited a few hours at _least_! Whatever the big heroes are teaching you isn't very helpful apparently!"

"Wait, what?" Wally asked, not quite sure what was going on at the moment.

"Oh please I know who you are idiot. Wallace Rudolf West, better known as Kid Flash." Hikari huffed before shoving him towards the dark parking lot that was once full of police cars, ambulance, and fire trucks. "You didn't even try to hide the fact that you have red hair and green eyes, just like Kid Flash!"

"How do you know who I am?" Wally asked as shocked as one can be.

"I can see the future, have been able to see it since I was a kid." Hikari explained.

"Who are you?" Wally questioned.

"Name's Hikari, Yuki; you can start calling be Hikari-sensei seeing as how you need a cover. I can help you find out who set you up." Hikari snorted.

"Really, thanks!" Wally smiled.

"Don't thank me, kid," Hikari rolled her eyes, "I'm not doing this for you."

"Still, thanks." Wally thanked.

"Too innocent; come on." Hikari opened the door to her dark red McLaren F1. "Don't ask where I got it, kid, you don't want to know." Hikari snorted, and Wally closed his mouth quickly. "We need to do something about your hair kid, it's too noticeable."

"What? Not the hair!" Wally complained as his hands went straight to his hair.

"Yes, the hair, now get in." Hikari snorted as she playfully pushed him inside the car.

"But…but…but…but…but…but…but my hair is perfect as it is!" Wally whimpered.

"Right, and they'll find you as soon as you step inside an area with some cameras in them." Hikari reminded him as she got into the driver's seat.

"Oh…right…" Wally muttered as he remembered the incident that aspired in the Secret Sanctum about ten minutes ago.

"Don't worry kid." Hikari told him calmly as she started up the car. "They weren't themselves, well, not fully."

"What do you mean?" Wally asked.

"I'll explain everything once we get you to my house. There's a hat and a scarf in the dashboard, put them on." Hikari ordered and, for once in his life, he didn't actually argue with a figure of authority.

Hikari's apartment was a simple one. It had only one bedroom, a living room, a small kitchen, and a single bathroom.

"Well, say hello to your temporary home until we figure this out." Hikari said.

"Now will you explain to me what's happening to me?" Wally asked impatiently.

"Well, you have been as patent as you could be." Hikari agreed as she motioned for him to enter the living room.

**Remember to tell me what you think should happen. Also, if I don't get any kind of reviews on what should happen IN the story, I don't think that it'll be more than at most 9 chapters. I don't THINK, remember. If I keep my chapters as short as these last two, I don't actually know. Plus, I'm feeling evil today, so I'm going to keep it a cliff hanger. Until next time!**


End file.
